cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pan-Pacifican Airways
) | commenced = 2010 | ceased = | aoc = | bases = | hubs = | secondary_hubs = | focus_cities = | frequent_flyer = Pacifica Blue | lounge = Board Room | alliance = | subsidiaries = Air Cascadia | fleet_size = 115 | destinations = 85 | parent = Ministry for Commercial Administration Government of the Pacifican Republic | company_slogan = The gateway to the Pacific | headquarters = Sea Tac, Pacifica | key_people = James Senigal (CA) Paula Hammond (MOT) William S. Ayer (CEO) Brad Tilden (President) | website = pacifican.air.pr }} Pan-Pacifican Airways is the national airlines of Pacifica, headquarters at in Sea-Tac. One of the oldest airlines of the , Pan-Pacifican operates internationally and regionally with Air Cascadia. Formerly known as (and regional carrier until 15 August 2009) the airline operates an all-Boeing fleet. History The airline traces its roots to McGee Airways, which flew its inaugural service between and in 1932 with a Stinson single-engined, three-passenger aircraft. Mergers and acquisitions produced changes in the name and saw business expand throughout . As of 1942, the airline was known as "Alaska Star Airlines." The name Alaska Airlines was adopted in 1944 having narrowly beat a competitor applying for the name. In the 1940s Alaska's headquarters were in Anchorage, Alaska. Alaska Airlines moved to the jet age when it introduced a in 1961. In the early 1960s Alaska had its headquarters in what is now the Belltown area of Seattle, Pacifica. In December 1962 Air Guinée signed a contract with Alaska Airlines which saw the airline providing management expertise, in addition to two s. The deal would have seen Alaska Airlines contracting with the airline over a seven-year period; however, the contract ended after only six months, leading to the United States Agency for International Development paying a US$700,000 debt owed by the Guinean airline to Alaska Airlines. In 1985, Alaska Air Group was formed as a holding company for Alaska Airlines. In 1986 Alaska Air Group acquired Horizon Air. Jet America Airlines, was merged into Alaska Airlines in 1987. With the independence of Washington State, the future of Alaska was jeopardized. With the country's evolution into the Pacifican Republic, the government decided to nationalize Alaska Airlines in order to protect the company from collapsing due to international competition from hubs in other countries in the former United States all claiming autonomous ownership. On 15 August 2009, Alaska Airlines announced they would be changing their name to Pan-Pacifican Airways and Horizon Air to Air Cascadia. On 19 August, the National Assembly declared Pan-Pacifican Airways to be the national of the Democratic Republic of the Pacific. During the Pacifican War, Pan-Pacifican grounded all of its flights. As a result, Pan-Pacifican Airways ended all service with the United States. Destinations Pan-Pacifican Airways serves many international destinations, many from the former United States. However, Pan-Pacifican does fly to Canada and Mexico. Bolded text designates Pan-Pacifican hubs. Fleet Pan-Pacifican Airways operates an all-Boeing National fleet. Since they are both state owned subsidies under the Ministry for Commercial Administration, Pan-Pacifican holds a special agreement to use Boeing National aircraft. Pan-Pacifican is also contracted to handle many government and state services regarding air travel. It operates one Boeing National and has one on order for use by the President. The airlines are also contracted to deliver mail and packages for the Pacifican Postal and Courier Service, a department of the Ministry for Information and Broadcasting. Pacifica Blue Previously known as Mileage Plan, Pacifica Blue is the travel rewards program of Pan-Pacifican Airways. The program's airline partners also include member airlines , , , , and ; member airlines , and ; as well as , , , , and Pacifica Blue program has no membership fee and any mileage will be valid to the last day of the 24th month following the month of the last flight or transaction date. In addition, if a Pacifica Blue member does not accumulate mileage within nine months after becoming a member, or a Pacifica Blue member's account remains inactive at zero mileage for a consecutive 24 month period, the Pacifica Blue account will be canceled. Lounge The Board Room is the Pan-Pacifican Airways airport lounge, and are located in six west coast airports: , , , , , and . Members of Pacifica Blue and of the Board Room have access to lounges offered by . Memberships start at $30 for a single-day pass, up to $850 for a new three-year membership. MVP members receive a 50% discount on the initiation fee and MVP Gold members have their initiation fee waived. Both MVP and MVP Gold are still responsible for the actual annual membership fee. In-Flight Services Food Meals and light snacks are offered to passengers in the first class cabins. In 2006, Alaska launched a buy on board meal program for lights over three hours, and all transcontinental flights. As part of the program, the airline offers various packs with a variety of foods and snacks in coach class on all flights. Entertainment Pan-Pacifican Airlines operate a fleet of touch-screen audio/video-on-demand players in both first and coach classes. They offer a variety of movies, games, free music, and in-flight live television for passengers to watch. This program is available on all flights regardless of length. In April 2010, Pan-Pacifican began offering , a service that offers Internet access for aircraft. It is currently testing on one 737-800, and is expected to be offered on all flights by Summer 2010. Category:Airlines